Family Time
by BecciRose
Summary: Just an ordinary day at home with the Weasleys. Brothers and Sisters. Mums and Dads, yeah its a bit fluffy :


**Hey I've never done this before and so naturally this bold bit of writing at the start is complete waffle and ramble. Erm, I don't own harry potter, anything of the sort. I'm really worried that I'm actually posting this up ... but ah well :) there's a first for everything. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><span>Lily's Prov<span>

"Lily stop! You're using the wrong bucket, you need to use this one if you're putting it on top of that tower."

Lily obeyed her cousin as she didn't want to make her mad. Even at 3 years old she knew that Rose had to have her own way. If not, hell would break loose.

She filled her little purple bucket with damp sand, patted it down and placed it on the tower that Rose had previously made.

"Now be really careful, because with the slightest nudge in the wrong place, you will make the tower crumble." Lily listened carefully to Rose because she was now really frightened at that moment. If the tower stayed in place and ended up with an extra turret, Rose would be satisfactory and wouldn't complain… but if she broke the whole castle, Rose would go mental with her.

She carefully tapped the bucket at the sides, holding her breath so that she didn't wobble, placed her hands around the sides and then … thud.

James' football landed on the bucket, crushing the castle at the same time.

"NO! You're so stupid! Look what you did James! You have ruined our castle! It was going to be a place for our Polly pockets to live because you dropped and broke their real house! What's wrong with you?"

Relief. At least Lily didn't have to worry about disappointing her, James had just accomplished that. He was laughing to himself, while Al and Hugo looked really worried because they know how scary Rose could get. James never seemed to care.

"Didn't you just hear me? Look what you've done!" Rose stood up, sand stuck to her tights and anger in her hair.

"You have RUINED our CASTLE!"

"I didn't ruin your stupid castle it was already ruined when you started making it!" Oh god Lily thought, he's in for it now.

"Excuse me! That's horrible! You're horrible, in fact you're so horrible I don't even understand why you manage to get people to play your stupid football with you anyway! Hugo doesn't even like you, do you Hugo?"

Hugo just looked at Rose, then to James, a quizzical yet totally freaked out expression on his face. Lily could see him thinking in his head; either stick up to your bossy sister who you are going to have to share the same bath with tonight, or stick up for your cousin who will just probably give you the cold shoulder and kick the football a little too hard next time.

"No, not really, but I like playing football with you."

Nice save. James just looked at him with the "I can't believe you're letting her do this again" look, while Rose stood there with a smug expression on her face.

Then it happened.

* * *

><p><span>Hugo's Prov<span>

I couldn't believe it when James started running towards Rose, at first I thought he was just trying to scare her, but he wasn't. He first grabbed her by the wrist and started pulling her towards this really big hole we had in our garden at the time. My dad was trying to make a pond the muggle way to impress my Grandma and Grandad Granger, but so far it wasn't going too well because dad forgot to put the sheet of plastic down so all the water was just absorbed by the mud and just a really big muddy hole was there instead. So yeah, Rose started screaming and scratching at his wrists but he didn't stop. Then Al even got involved and put his hands over her mouth! I just stood there and looked at Lily, who froze in that sand pit and looked as if she was about to cry. I wanted too as well.

"Hugo! I'm going to forgive you on what you've just said if you come and help us push her in there!" he pointed to the muddy pit.

"I really don't think this is a good idea, Mummy and Daddy will get really angry at us…"

"HUGO! I DON'T CARE! WE'VE STARTED THIS NOW WE NEED TO DO THIS!"

Rose's screams were now muffled and she started kicking Al and James in the shins but she couldn't help herself. He dungaree dress was getting twisted around her body as she tried to squirm her way out of it. But it was no use. All she needed now was Hugo to join in and she would be way in that pit.

"HUGO, NOW! STOP BEING A BABY!"

With that Hugo paced up to the squabble, grabbed Rose's feet and before he knew it James had swung her into the pit.

She landed with a thump, and then started to cry.

With that I ran, I wasn't going to be held responsible for this, it was NOT my idea, I was FORCED to do it, and it was TOTALLY James and Al's fault. I hid behind the shed and hoped that Rose wouldn't grass me up.

* * *

><p><span>Rose's Prov<span>

I couldn't believe what had just happened to me. My back crashed onto a pile of pebbles and my hair squelched into something that I wouldn't call mud. My own family had just done this to me. I was filled with rage, upset and pain, I had nothing else to think about accept Mummy. I wanted my Mummy. As tears rushed down my face I dug my fingers into the sides of the pit and hoisted myself up onto the grass. From what I could see, the boys had run away and Lily remained in the sand pit, she still hadn't moved since I last saw her. She is a weird one, she could have helped me! And then I remembered Hugo, some brother he is. I tried to stand up straight but the pebbles had hit me hard and it hurt. My dress was ruined with mud and my new shoes with the buckles were now soggy and brown. I started running into the house, crying and holding onto as many things as I could along the way because my back hurt so much.

When I finally reached Mummy she was having a laugh with Daddy, Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny.

"Mummy, Mummy, I'm dirty and…."

"ROSE LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"…. confusion hit me. Huh?

"Can't you see the footprints you've made? And the … oh no…. Is that my…? ROSE!"

She pointed at the pile of newly washed clothes I had just put my muddy hands on … and to be more specific … Mummy's summer white dress.

She grabbed my wrists and pulled me over to the clothes, making sure I kept well away from anything un- washable. She let go of me, wiped her hands on her jeans and took the dress in her hands.

"This will never come out! Why did you go playing in that pit, you knew it was muddy down there, and dangerous! Do you have any idea how many pebbles and stones Daddy threw down there?" … I did actually but now wasn't the time to say anything. She was angry at me. Again.

I just stood there whimpering on why she couldn't see clearly that I was in agony and distress, and so upset that all she could care about was her cashmere dress. From the following events that happened I wish I did more than just stand there.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" … I carried on just staring at her, tears rolling down my cheeks. Why couldn't I talk? I could usually talk, I always argued with everyone.

"I've had enough of you this week, I'm fed up with you, come on! Ron can you clear up all of this mess while I sort her out?"

I heard Daddy mumble some words and then the next things I knew, Mummy had hoisted me up and perched me on her waist while she ran upstairs and placed me in the bath. She tore my clothes off of me and started running the taps and I felt a painful prick of cold water wrapping itself around me.

"Mummy it's too cold!"

"Tough you should have thought about that before jumping in that pit shouldn't you"

"Mummy please! My back hurts!"

"Rose, please stop whining… where does your back hurt?"

"In the middle" She started looking on my back, tracing her fingers over where it hurt. "Owww"

"Yes, okay sweetie you have a bruise on your back, you're such a silly girl Rosie, what on earth were you thinking going down there?"

With that I heard someone crying from downstairs and it wasn't an unfamiliar cry either. Hugo.

Mummy heard him crying too.

"Oh what's going on now?"

She was starting to get really angry because she shouted this downstairs and she ALWAYS tells us off for shouting across the house. She then started pouring the freezing water over my strawberry hair and scrubbing my shoulders with a flannel. Sighing and muttering words under her breath. The water got in my face and the soap she added got in my eyes. I did not deserve this.

With that the door opened, and I saw a set of 2 feet enter through.

"Hermione, before you shout at Rose some more I think you need to hear this."

* * *

><p><span>Ron's Prov<span>

I had my hands placed on Hugo's shoulders, even though what he did was really horrible and I couldn't believe my own son could do something like that to his sister, I had to appreciate his honestly and bravery in telling me that it was his fault. Even though I'm pretty sure James and Al had something to do with it, Hugo's not the strongest in the world and he is a hell of a lot smaller than Rose.

"Well on you go then, tell Mummy what you told me"

"Well you see, Rose was in the sand pit with Lily and we were playing football and James accidentally kicked the ball in the pit and and and she got really mad and so I I I, grabbed her and pushed her down the pit so that she she she would stop being mad." His face was now really hot and flustered with tears and his hair was sticking to his forehead. Bless him. He really shouldn't be taking the blame for this.

Hermione took a deep breath and sighed, placing her hands on legs and looking at Hugo.

"Really?" … I knew she'd catch on, if I knew Hugo was lying then it was 100% certain Hermione would.

Hugo nodded, bless him.

"Okay, well thank you for your honesty, maybe you should apologise to your sister now."

Hugo toddled over to the bath and true to his word said sorry to Rose. She looked confused too, it was obviously James and Al who did this. But that's Harry and Ginny's problem, not mine. Back in the day I would have helped either of them with problems like this, but trying to control my own kids is difficult enough and Ginny can get a bit irritated when we try and tell her she's doing things a little bit differently to most parents. Well… I haven't told her, god no, I'm not that stupid, but Mum has tried to in the past regarding James' bed times and lets just say they stopped talking for a little while.

Rose leaned forward over the bath and gave Hugo a hug. I do love my kids.

"There, you see, all sorted. Come on Hugo now it's your turn in you get." He looked at Hermione with shock horror on his face.

"But… but… I'm not dirty." It didn't matter what else he said anyway, she was already pulling his shirt over his head.

"Come on get in, the quicker you get clean the quicker Auntie Ginny can make that hot chocolate you all love so much."

"What, the hot chocolate you can't make?" … wasn't too sure if I was pushing it here.

"Yes Ronald, the hot chocolate I can't make." …. Yeah I think I pushed it.

* * *

><p><span>Hermione's Prov<span>

Well now it all made perfect sense. I thought it was a little strange Rose wanting to play down in that pit, she's scared of worms and so she knows where they live, that pit would have been hell for her. But I don't think Hugo was the one who pushed her down there, and judging from the expressions on Ron's face he didn't either. As I placed Hugo in the bath, because he was still quite little and couldn't swing his legs over high enough, he started whimpering. Drat the waters still cold.

"Ron, could you just pass me my wand; it should be on the bed side table?"

Rose looked at me a little hurt.

"Oh, so now you want to heat the water up?"

"Oh, you knew Mummy was just angry, I'm fine now" Ron came back and with the flick of my wand and the words _ powdery swirls revolved out of the end and aerated their way through the water.

"Better?" They both just nodded and so I continued to wash Rose's hair while Hugo tried to spell strange words out with the foam letters on the wall.

While I was still trying to get mud out of Rose's hair, Ron knelt down next to me and started lathering far too much shampoo on Hugo's head. I was about to say something but I was too impressed that he was even putting something remotely hygienic on his hands so I kept my mouth closed.

We got them both wrapped up in towels and changed them both into their pyjamas.

"Okay let's go downstairs now and hope that everyone's calmed down"

Ginny must've heard us because she had already made 5 sippy cups of hot chocolate and even 4 mugs for us.

* * *

><p><span>Ron's Prov<span>

Brilliant, there was hot chocolate made. I sat down on the sofa and Rose climbed onto my lap, she curled up and placed her little hands on my chest. It's weird because right then she was my Rosie girl, perfect and content but I know what she can be like as well, her tantrums are far the worst out of the kids in our family, if she doesn't get her own way she stamps her feet and cries, she lies her way out of doing chores and even worse she hides all of her vegetables on Hugo's plate so it looks like he hasn't eaten his when he really has. She was a little Hermione in the making, clever, devious and utterly loveable. She fell right to sleep then and there, didn't even touch her hot chocolate Ginny handed to her. I looked over and saw Hugo asleep on the floor too, why is it that my kids are the only ones who are asleep? Even Lily is awake and she's the youngest. Well I'm guessing they had to inherit something from me…

I looked down at Rose and her messy curls were all over my shirt, her eyelashes were closed shut against her face and she looked adorable. Times like this I just wanted to freeze and remember always. I looked over at Hermione and she raised her eyebrow and smiled.

"Well I think its time we were leaving now anyways, going past your bed time isn't it madam?" Harry picked Lily up and she giggled a little, James and Al weren't going to protest about going home either, I think it had something to do with the event of today or the fact that Hugo had fallen asleep on Al's feet.

"I'll get you the flu powder" I tired to manoeuvre my way around Rose without waking her up, my only option was to actually pick her up and take her with me. I grabbed the pot of powder from under the kitchen sink. (We had to move it because Hugo thought it was sugar once and let's just say he was disappearing places every time he sneezed.) I Handed it to Harry and together they all flued away home.

* * *

><p><span>Hermione's Prov<span>

"Well that was an interesting day, I'm nakard." I looked at Ron, because he knows I don't like him using that word.

"Sorry, I'm shattered." I couldn't help but smile, I walked over and picked up Hugo who instantly put his little arms and legs around my torso. Honestly he was like a tree monkey.

"Right, let's get this lot off to bed and maybe we'll watch a movie or something." He looked a little worried. I raised my eyebrows at him and then added, "and don't worry it wont be a Disney one."

He just laughed, "Well I had other things on my mind than watching movies but sure I'll be up for that."

Typical, he wasn't THAT tired.

We padded up the stairs and tucked the kids up in their beds.

I couldn't help but stare at Hugo asleep, he is so little for his age and he looks almost cherub like. I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around me.

"You know, what he did today make me really proud of him," Ron kissed the top of my head.

"I know what you mean, he couldn't have done what he said he did, but he took the blame anyway."

"I know it's going to sound really cheesy, but I'm so grateful of how our kids are turning out."

"What, Rose screaming at you because you put too much milk on her cereal?"

"Well you know what I mean, she's just persistent, she'll grow out of it eventually."

"Yeah she will, she'll find far more mature ways of getting what she wants without yelling."

There was a little silence and I knew he was going to make that an innuendo of some sort.

"You knew speaking of getting your own way…."

Bingo.


End file.
